The present invention is directed to a mold interlock or bushing assembly for aligning mold members, and in particular for aligning two adjoining mold members that are selectively engaged and disengaged from each other.
Numerous different types and styles of parts and components are molded in various industries, including seat and arm rests for office chairs and vehicle interiors, for example. Misalignment between two mold portions when engaging with each other can result in the creation of flashing at parting lines that may result in the part being scraped, or requiring rework. In addition, buildup of wax applied to mold portions to facilitate release of molded parts, as well as wear of the molds, may exacerbate such misalignment problems.